The invention relates to a reciprocating engine with two cylinder banks arranged in a V-shape and with a gear drive originating from the crankshaft and leading to the camshafts and liquid pumps of the engine.
This type of a reciprocating engine is known from the DE-Z Special Printing ATZ, Automobiltechnische Zeitschrift, 71st Year, No. Sept. 12, 1969 and 73rd Year, No. May 1971. An output shaft to the clutch driven by the crankshaft--viewed in the vertical direction of the vehicle--extends below the crankshaft and in parallel to it. It is driven by the crankshaft by way of a gearbox which is arranged in a center plane between the two crankshaft ends. The output shaft, also by way of a gearbox, drives the oil pumps arranged in the crankcase of the engine. A generator, which is screwed on top to the engine power section, is used for the power supply of the engine.
It is an object of the invention to develop a gear drive to the camshafts and to the liquid pumps required for the lubrication and cooling of the engine in such a manner that the reaction torques, which occur in the case of rotational speed changes at the engine power section, are largely compensated.
This object is achieved in preferred embodiments of the invention by means of an engine arrangement wherein the crankshaft, the camshafts, and liquid pumps rotate in one rotating direction, and the output shaft and the clutch rotate in the other opposite rotating direction. If the output shaft to the clutch rotates in the opposite direction of the rotation of the crankshaft, the camshafts and the liquid pumps, the countertorques to the drive torques are reduced which affect the engine in the case of rotational speed changes. The symmetrical arrangement of the drive gears and the shafts with respect to the V-center also promotes this desired compensation of torques in preferred embodiments. This advantage is particularly noticeable in the case of racing engines with very high maximal rotational speeds of approximately 14,000 revolution per minute and fast rotational speed changes of the engine.
In a further development of preferred embodiments of the invention, the gear drive originating from the crankshaft is disposed in a center plane between the two ends of the crankshaft. It is therefore achieved that the torsional vibration deflections entering the gear drive are reduced to a minimum. The reason is that the vibration form resulting in the largest deflection has a junction in the center plane. By means of the selection of this quiet zone for a center gear drive output, the driving devices and the liquid pumps remain largely free of torsional vibration deflections of the camshaft.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.